


Reasons I Won't Leave You Alone

by TheDrift



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adorable Kwamis, Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Adrien is BugBoy, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Cute, F/M, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, I DONT MAKE THE RULES, Kwami Swap, No beta reader, but he kinda likes the attention, felix is so annoyed, marinette is LadyNoir, the rules make me, we die like real women
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25130824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDrift/pseuds/TheDrift
Summary: Félix liked his peace and quiet.He didn't know why he moved to Paris in the first place. There was a girl who had NO sense of the real world, a fake blogger, some guy who liked hats way too much, and his *shudder* cousin.He didn't know how he was going to survive.
Relationships: Marinette Duapin-Cheng - Relationship, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Félix (PV)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 92





	1. Oh, Sweet Summer

**Author's Note:**

> It's me! I also wrote *am writing* Just Marinette and Daughter Of The Leauge.  
> alsooooooo  
> don't expect me to write Félix like that. srry babes not really

"I really am the cat's meow," Miaou grinned. She stood, watching Mister Bug purify the Akuma. He turned to glare at his partner. 

"Really?" He asked. "You couldn't've thought of anything better?" Miaou shrugged, flipping her long braid off of her shoulder. 

Mister Bug cast the cure and they left before any reporters could come and ask questions. "So your cousin is coming?" Miaou asked when they had reached the rooftops. Mister Bug nodded excitedly.

"Yeah! Fé is really cool!" He said excitedly. 

Miaou grinned, showing her sharp canine teeth, "Cooler than me?" Mister Bug nodded again. 

"He's really cold, though," They ran across the rooftops until they reached Miaou's rooftop. 

"Claws in!" Miaou transformed back into Marinette. Marinette sat on the long chair, while Mister Bug laid on the ground with his eyes closed. "Cold, huh?" 

"Yep." Mister Bug transformed back into Adrien. "I think you'll win him over, though." Marinette grinned again.

"You never know," she hummed, leaning back and closing her eyes. "You never know." 

***********

Félix scowled at his mother. "Why do I have to go to public school, mother?" 

"'Cause I said so," Mrs. Graham de Vanily said, placing bacon and eggs on her son's plate. "Eat. You're too skinny."

"I'm a model."

"And?" Félix sighed, then took a bite of his bacon. "I just don't see why I cannot continue to be homeschooled." 

"Oh! I know this one!" Mrs. Graham de Vanily said, putting her hand up in the air. "Because you're sixteen years old and need to learn how to socialize!"

"Ouch," Félix deadpanned. He knew his mothers words rang true. He just didn't want to act on them. "Fine. I will go to school for _one school year_ and then I will continue to be homeschooled."

Mrs. Graham De Vanily put out her hand and he shook it. "Agreed! Unless... you make a friend." 

Félix rolled his eyes. "I will only agree to that because I will not make a friend." She tapped him on the nose with a smile.

"You never know, Fé," she said. She took her seat across from him and began to eat.

**********

"He's coming at the beginning of the school year," Adrien said. Marinette nodded and flipped through her sewing magazine. "He can be really cold, Mari."

"Oh, girl. Cannot wait for this to happen," Alya said from Marinette's bed. 

"I think I'll live," she said, looking up from her magazine and giving him a smile. "Oh, sweet summer. How dare thee be over? How dare thee warm my heart, then take it all away in a beat?" She stood up on her desk, getting more dramatic by the second. "I shall weep for you, my beloved. My one and only love. You brought sunshine and warmth, and now you must fade away to the cold grip of fall. I shall not forget you, my love. My desire. My weakness. My _Summer_." 

Adrien and Nino clapped, while Alya pretended to wipe away a tear. Marinette bowed, then accepted Nino's hand as she jumped down from the desk.

"Thank you! I'll be here until my parents kick me out!" She announced with another bow. 

"Félix is going to hate us," Adrien said.

"Hate us until he loves us," Marinette promised. 


	2. Princess and Mr. Golden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet

Marinette rushed through the streets, caring a little bit than less about her safety. 

Her favorite fabric store was having a sale on velvet, cotton, and silk. She wasn't about to miss it over something so small as _safety_.

Maybe that's the reason she crashed into Mr. Perfect. 

Tall (maybe 5'9?), blonde hair (literally not a hair out of place), and a fair tone (without a blemish!). "Sorry!" Marinette said, grabbing his vest before he fell backward. "Are you okay?"

"Fine." He snapped. He stood up straight and fixed his hair back into perfection. 

"Sorry... again..." She mumbled. "I was just hurrying to get to my favorite fabric store, see?" She pointed a bit further down the Parisian street, where a neon light advertised the sale. It was a small store, looking like it came out of a back-alley fight.

And won.

The man scoffed at it. "That hole? I wouldn't go near there if my life depended on it." Marinette leveled him with an Akuma threat level glare.

"Listen here, mister. I don't know what sort of Butler polished your golden spoon the wrong way, but Artin's is the best place to find good fabric!" She seethed, no long sorry she ran into him. The man, Mr. Golden, she decided to call him, looked unimpressed, but a bit wary.

"Oh, really?" Mr. Golden asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Marinette crossed her arms. "See this outfit? I made it from scratch. With fabric. From. Artin's." She showed her blue and white polka-dotted dress, complete with white flats and hoop earrings. She could feel Plagg in her purse giggling from excitement. 

Mr. Golden, she really had to find a better name for him, only turned his nose up. "I suppose I need to give credit where credit is due. That dress is acceptable." Marinette had to restrain herself from calling out Plagg to cataclysm the douche. 

"I'm literally this close to smacking that perfect set of teeth out of your mouth, so I should probably go," Marinette hissed, letting a bit of Miaou show through. 

Mr. Golden only leveled another glare at her, then waited for her to move out of the way.

"Um, no? Move it or lose it, pretty boy." She demanded. Mr. Golden's glare faded away and raised an eyebrow. "Now. I don't have all day." 

Mr. Golden gave an exaggerated bow as he moved out of the way. "There you go, Princess." 

"Damn straight," she muttered. She walked gracefully all the way to Artin's but ran straight inside like a kid in a candy shop when she was a foot away from the door. 

Oh, all the things she could make with the half-off sale.

*********

Félix was already having a bad day before he ran into miss Supreme on the street. 

1\. His driver had dropped him off at the wrong location.

2\. He had left his wallet in the car, along with his phone.

3\. Somebody almost killed him in the street.

She was fairly cute, though. 5'1 (she was so small!), obviously of Chinese descent, and black hair (though it looked blue when she started to go off on him). 

Maybe sixteenish, and a bit tan, though he thought it was from the summer sun. 

He spent a few more hours wandering around. Félix entertained the thought his mother would come looking for him, but then realized he said he wouldn't be home until at least eleven. 

It was going well (not really) up until he ran into the girl again.

Rather, she ran into him. "Sorry, Monsieur!" She said. The girl, Princess, had several bags on her arms full of fabric. It looked heavy, though she had no signs of strain on her face. 

"Need help?" Her worried expression quickly turned into a scowl. 

"Mr. Golden," she said with venom. It took everything in Félix not to laugh. 

"Princess," he acknowledged with a tip of his head. "I seem to be lost. My driver took a wrong turn and deposited me on the wrong street." He could tell she was trying not to smile. 

She cocked her hip to one side and let her hand rest on it. "Really? Where were you headed?" 

"The library." 

The emitted a sigh from the young woman. "Shit, that's actually respectable. C'mon, you can head home with me."

"Just like that? Are you not afraid I could be someone else?" Félix asked, surprised by her statement. He kept a straight face, trying not to show it. 

Princess nodded as if daring him to object. "I could handle myself if you decided to be an A-hole." She started to walk off. Félix had no choice but to follow if he wanted a way home.

"Plus. Maman and Papa would be upset if I let a skinny guy such as yourself out on the streets alone," she said as an afterthought. 

Félix scoffed. "What, you don't think I can manage?"

"No." 


	3. Om Nom Nom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Félix eats!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

"Maman! I'm home!" Marinette called, walking through the doors with Mr. Golden (she really had to ask his name). It was a fifteen minutes walk from Artin's to her house, but it had taken long since had bickered with Mr. Golden the entire time.

She turned back to Mr. Golden, who was observing everything with a measured gaze. She hated that she couldn't read him as well as she read others. "You say one bad thing and I'm kicking your ass out." She promised. 

He turned back to her, his hand fluttering to his heart. "Moi, Princess? I would never." 

"Marinette! Who's this young man?" Tom had just come out from the back, wiping his hands on his apron. She turned back to Mr. Golden, who was staring at her dad with an open mouth.

"I... actually don't know," Marinette said sheepishly. "He was lost, so I offered to walk him here. Can he use our phone?" 

Mr. Golden stepped from behind her and held out his hand. "I'm Félix Graham de Vanily, sir." Where had she heard that name before? 

"Ah... I should probably introduce myself..." Marinette said. Félix waited, but she just brushed past him to go upstairs. 

Plagg came out once there was nobody in the room. Sabine was downstairs in the big kitchen, and Tom and Félix were probably chatting. "That was great, kitten!" He laughed. Marinette smiled and got some camembert out of the fridge and set it on the counter. 

"Thank you, Plagg," she smiled. It was seven PM and her parents were still down in the bakery. She started to get ingredients out for dinner when Félix came up, a smirk on his face. 

Plagg hid behind his cheese, not wanting to miss anything. "Ugh. Hello." Marinette didn't even bother to hide her displeasure at him. 

"Your parents said I may stay for dinner," Félix said, sitting down on a barstool at the counter. She rolled her eyes and turned to get the marinated chicken out of the fridge. 

When she turned back, she threw him an apron. "Get off your ass and help." 

He threw her an annoyed look before tying on the apron. "Alright. What's first, princess?" 

"Oh, my knight in shining armor," Marinette said sarcastically. "Take those bags up to my room, then come back down and make the salad." 

Félix saluted her, then grabbed her bags, all fifteen of them. "Where's your room?" 

Marinette motioned to the ladder. He nodded, then carried them all up. "This is menial work," he grunted. 

Marinette hummed in response. "Cut up the ingredients for the salad, drudge," Marinette commanded. When he gave her another glare, she shrugged. "Earn your keep, Mr. Golden." 

*********

"Thank you for your kindness," Félix said, shaking the Dupain-Cheng's hands as he stood by the front door. Marinette scowled at him, but there was little force behind it.

"We hope to see you around, Fé," Sabine said. Félix nodded, then walked out, a smile on his face as he waved to the small family. 

He would never admit it, but it was kind of... nice. 

Never admit. Ever. In his life. Ever. At all. Uner any sort of circumstance. 

Ever.


	4. *Gasp* What Do You MEAN My Innocent Girl Swears?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fé want to go home and be homeschooled again

"-And she's just the nicest person you'd ever meet!" Félix tuned back into the conversation. Adrien was _way_ too excited about returning to school. 

"Do you not see your friends, anyways?" Félix asked tiredly. Since the girl two weeks ago, nothing much had happened. He'd tried not to think about her, but something about Marinette Dupain-Cheng felt off.

And not in a wrong way.

"Well, barely, because Father keeps me on a tight schedule," Adrien said, smiling again. God, always _smiling_. Félix nodded and turned back to stare at the seat in front of him. They were currently in the Agrest's family limo since his mother wanted him to bond some more with the childish teenager. 

By the time they got to the school, Félix was drained. He glanced down at his thermos, which held precisely just enough coffee to get him throughout the day if he timed it well enough. 

When he got out of the car, thank _god_ he sat next to the door, squealing and shouting did nothing to help his oncoming headache.

"Come on! I have some friends I want you to meet!" Adrien said. Félix sighed. He loved Adrien, he did. It was just...

 _He was too sparkly and happy to be human_.

"This is Alya," A girl with glasses and ombre hair smiled at him and held out her hand. He looked at it in disgust. 

"If you're gonna be that way-" Alya started, but was cut off by the boy with the red hat.

"Hi, I'm Nino." The boy tipped his hat to him. Adrien looked around, a frown growing.

"Where's-"

"Late," Alya said before Adrien could finish. He made an 'O' shape with his mouth before nodding and smiling again. Félix tried to walk away slowly, hoping to just get to class and get the day over with. 

He turned back to Félix, who cursed his luck. "Nettie is the best! You'll meet her soon-" No sooner than when the words left their mouth, they heard screaming.

There he saw Marinette Dupain-Cheng balancing two boxes of goods horrible in her hands while she tripped, trying to come up the stairs. Someone behind her caught her from behind. 

"Merci, Kim," she said as the boy with dyed tips help her stand up again. 

"Mari, girl... how?" Alya asked when Marinette made her way up. 

_She still hasn't seen me_ , Félix mused. _Interesting._

"Marichat, this is my cousin!" Adrien chirped. Marinette handed the two large boxes to Alya and Nino and straightened herself out before giving out the brightest smile she could. 

"Mr. Golden?" She shrieked. Félix smirked.

"Fancy seeing you here, princess," he said with another exaggerated bow. When he stood up straight again, Marinette was scowling. Oh, how fun it was to get her all riled up and angry like a black street cat that only likes certain people.

"You two know each other?" Alya asked, amused at the sight of Marinette scowling. She looked back at the smirking Félix. "You really must've rubbed her the wrong way to get her pissed." 

"Language, Alya! There are innocent ears here!" Nino said, covering Marinette's ears. 

"Yes," Marinette took Nino's hands off of her ears, glaring at them. "We know each other. He criticized Artin's!" 

Adrien rubbed the back of his neck and looked down. "Well... that store does seem kind of sketchy, Mari." Félix gave her a triumphant look, before shaking his head again. 

"Wait- did you say innocent ears?" He asked, looking amused again. Marinette glared at him. "Oh, so you must be a different Princess than the one I met." 

Alya pretended to gasp and opened her mouth to say something. The bell rang as she started to speak. Marinette gave a sigh of relief, but Alya turned to her. "We are not done with this conversation, missy."

"Yes, mom." Marinette saluted the taller girl, then ran inside. 

Maybe school wouldn't be that boring after all. 


	5. Salted Caramel.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's here?   
> The lying witch!!!!

Dupain-Cheng's attitude, Félix noticed, was unnaturally kind.

Well, she didn't kill the sausage haired liar so he took that as unnaturally kind. 

"Miss Bustier! can Alya sit in the front with me?" The girl, Lila he learned, whined. It hurt his ears and he saw ~~Marinette~~ Dupain-Cheng wince as well. The girl had been sitting in the second row on the right side when they came in. "I'm afraid since when I was Scotland doing social work with Prince Ali, I hurt my eyes and can't see very well and Alya can help me!" 

"I don't wanna-" Alya was cut off by a stern look from the teacher. 

_How messed up,_ Félix thought. 

"Adrien and Nino, you sit in the front together again," Ms. Bustier said, looking down at a tablet. Adrien and Nino moved together to the front. As students came in, Ms. Bustier paired them up. He, of course, tuned it all out. "-élix and Marinette in the back row, please." 

Félix sighed in disappointment. "Miss Bustier, I assure you I work much better without a seatmate." Dupain-Cheng looked up from her conversation with a girl with long black hair with a streak of purple in it. 

Dupain-Cheng glared at him, then nodded in agreement. "Did Nettie just glare at somebody?" A guy with the frosted tips asked.

"That was the scariest thing I'd ever seen," A short girl with pink hair shuddered. 

A wail cut through the air. "Miss Bustier!" Ah, the sausage. "Ma-Marinette didn't bring enough little cakes for me!" Félix looked around. Everyone had eaten theirs and Lila had figured it out too late. Dupain-Cheng didn't seem bothered by it at all, but half of the class looked guilty. 

"Oh well, get over it," Alya said. Dupain-Cheng just stared at the girl with a blank stare until she turned back to Miss Bustier. 

"I agree with Félix, Miss Bustier," Dupain-Cheng said. Oh, yeah. That. 

Miss Bustier gave Dupain-Cheng a strained smile. "I'm afraid I can't help you there, Marinette." What kind of teacher called their student by their first name so casually? "Now. Everybody get your books out and turn to page five." 

Félix sighed and climbed the stairs. The back of the class was dark, surprisingly. And cold. And quiet.

So he didn't mind it that much. Dupain-Cheng climbed the stairs and sat next to him and took out her book, sparkly pens, and her outrageously pink and sparkly notebook. 

"Just don't distract me, _Princess_." Was it his imagination or did her ears just twitch? 

Surprisingly, she turned to him with a lazy smile. "Am I distracting you, Fé?" She whispered. He leveled a glare at her as he felt the blood rush to his normally pale face. 

With a laugh, she turned back to face the teacher. "I'm kidding. You stay on your side and I'll stay on mine." She took something out of a container in her backpack.

A cupcake.

"I don't like-"

"It's salted caramel," she pushed it towards him. "You seem like the type of guy who doesn't like sweets." With that, she pushed her full attention to the teacher. 

***********

Marinette watched out of the corner of her eye as Mr. Ice King Félix Graham de Vanily eyed the cupcake. She already knew all of the material that she was going over, so why not get a bit of entertainment from the boy next to her? She was a cat, after all. 

She pretended to write something down while he cautiously took a bite of the cupcake. He glanced at her and she made sure it looked like she was focusing. 

He took another bite, then another. Pretty soon, the entire thing was gone. She allowed herself a small smile.

A victory.

***********

Félix felt something thump onto his shoulder and panicked for a brief second. 

He looked down and saw Dupain-Cheng asleep on his shoulder, snoring lightly. He fumbled for his phone and texted Adrien about what to do. 

He watched as his cousin checked his phone, then looked back with a small smile. 

**Agrest:** Take a pic

 **Agrest:** but don't wake her up

 **Agrest:** she needs sleep.

With a sigh, Félix turned off his phone and started to take notes. She obviously wasn't going to. 


	6. Punch Punch... Right In Nino's Face

Alya snapped a picture of Dupain-Cheng sleeping on Félix, then posted it to her Twitter and Instagram

"#MarinetteStrikesAgain," Nino said, reading over her shoulder. The class had ended and the three friends made a beeline up the stairs before Félix could wake her up. 

"Really?" Félix asked with a raised eyebrow as he carefully put his stuff away, trying not to wake the adorable Parisian. 

Alya nodded. "She will fall asleep anywhere." She typed something into her phone, then showed him a few more pictures. ~~Marinette~~ Dupain-Cheng asleep on the teacher's desk (while the teacher was there), Dupain-Cheng asleep on a rooftop ("She still won't anybody how she got there!"), on a very old looking thin tree branch, in the zoo ("Rene Rouge had to save her."), and so on and so forth. 

"And they're all tagged like that?" Félix deadpanned, secretly impressed about the girl's ability to collapse at the drop of a hat. 

Alya nodded eagerly. "The entire school is in on it. It's kind of like a Where's Waldo." 

Félix rolled his eyes, then nudged Dupain-Cheng until she woke up. When she did, she hit the first thing she could see. 

Nino's face.

"OWWWW!" Nino groaned, holding his nose. "Dudette!" 

"Sorry, Nino!" Dupain-Cheng cried, leaning forwards to grab his shirt so he didn't fall all the way down the stairs. 

Félix stood and grabbed his bag from the floor. "Notes, since you decided to snooze during class." He set the notes he had copied from the board onto the table, making her jump a little. 

"I've already finished this week's homework," Mar-DUPAIN-CHENG GODDAMNIT said sheepishly. He nodded. 

Félix adjusted his bag, then quickly left down the stairs, not giving the four friends room to say anything. 

***************

"That was him in a good mood." Adrien grabbed Marinette's bag for her. "You good?" 

Marinette nodded with a yawn. "The Akuma last night was pretty hard." 

Ah, the Beewiser. He had wanted people to know that bees were quickly vanishing from the ecosystem and they needed to do something about it. The last straw was when he saw some guy in a business suit take one of his flyers and throw it in the trash, scoffing about how bees were fine how they already here. 

Beewiser had taken a good six hours to fight, leaving them only a good two more hours to sleep. 

"You could've asked us to help," Alya said, rolling her eyes as she gestured to herself and Nino. 

"You're scary when you're sleep-deprived," Adrien pointed to Nino, "And you're... freaky." He pointed to Alya. Alya crossed her arms as they walked out. 

Marinette bid her three friends adieu as she headed to her next class. Science. 

It was the only class where she didn't have any friends, thanks to the lying harpy known as Lila. She had manipulated them over Christmas break, and when Marinette tried to reach out to them? 

Nada.

And of course, the heat of the classroom's hostility didn't lessen over the summer as she'd expected. 

She bowed her head low as she walked to the back of the class. 

"This is Félix Graham de Vanily, class. I trust you'll treat him with kindness and respect." The teacher announced, drawing Marinette's gaze up. Of course. Another person who maybe disliked her. 

"Dupain-Cheng?" Félix asked, a hint of surprise in his voice.

"Hey." Marinette waved, trying to make herself smaller as the whispering started around her.

_What a whore. She totally looks younger than him._

_I bet she paid him to pretend to know her._

_What an attention-seeking bitch._

Félix's lip curled in distaste. "How about you keep your rumors to yourself?" Félix asked coldly, sending a wave of coolness through the class. 

"I'm sorry! Marinette has just been awful to me throughout the summer!" Lila whined, "Could you comfort me after class-"

"No, and I suggest you never talk to me again, Rossi." He snapped, taking a seat next to Marinette, even though there were a few open upfront. When the whispering settled and the class began, Félix rolled his eyes at Marinette. "How is it you can talk me down when you don't even know me, but here? You curl up into yourself like a scared kitten. Pitiful." 

"Thanks, Fé," Marinette whispered, despite his harsh words. "I-I'm normally very confident when it comes to other people... Well, I've known some of these people for a bit before Lila came. So it feels... deserved." She glanced up from her large science textbook. 

Félix looked away, "I was just glad to put them in their place." With that, he grabbed his book and opened it, destroying all other hopes of conversation. 

_You're a nice person, Mr. Golden,_ Marinette thought, _You just don't want to show it... why?_


End file.
